Lovers in Darkness
by ELY20
Summary: Picks up where the last episode of season 1 left off. Violet, sad and confused, is still trying to come to terms with everything Tate's done. A broken hearted Tate is trying to clean up the mess he's made. Can these two young lovers learn to find love in the darkness? Or are they destined for an eternity of loneliness?


**Author's Note: Hello! Okay, so I just finished the first season of American Horror Story, and I am absolutely obsessed! My favorite characters are Tate and Violet, and I was so sad that they weren't able to resolve their issues at the end of the season. So, I decided to write a continuation of their story! This is my first AHS fanfic, so please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!**

Tate Langdon watched from the shadows as Violet Harmon put ornaments on the Christmas tree. Before he could stop them, fresh tears fell from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks and falling onto his shirt. He didn't bother to wipe them away. This was starting to become a normal occurrence whenever he looked at Violet. She had that affect on him.

Ben Harmon, her father, plugged in the tree lights, and Tate watched as the dimly lit living room exploded with the white light of a thousand tiny bulbs. He watched as Violet smiled the first real smile he'd seen on her since learning of her untimely demise. More tears fell as his heart began to break all over again.

He'd screwed up. Big time. He knew it, and more than anything, he wanted to make it right, but he had no idea how to. How exactly did one make up for killing innocent people and raping and impregnating the mother of his girlfriend?

He let out a shaky sigh, knowing deep down in his dead heart that there was no way to make up for everything he'd done. He'd tried to apologize to Violet, but she'd told him to go away. He had even tried talking to Ben about it, but he hadn't been able to help him.

As the Harmons gathered around the tree, arms around each other and faces smiling, Tate felt a cold breeze beside him, signaling that another ghost was present. He looked over to see the girl that Ben had been having an affair with. Of all the people that had died and become part of the house, Tate thought she was the most annoying. When she wasn't crying over the fact that Ben had chosen his wife over her, she was trying to screw every male ghost in the house, Tate included. He couldn't stand her.

"Grow a pair. She's not into you. You're not getting back in her, she'll never talk to you again."

"I'll wait…forever if I have to," Tate replied, his voice low and calm. He meant those words with every fiber of his being. Everything may have been screwed up now, but eternity was a long time, and there was no way Violet could stay mad at him forever. He had all the time in the world to wait for her, and he would do just that.

Violet Harmon tried to keep her eyes on the Christmas tree, but she kept stealing quick glances at the blonde boy that was staring at her from across the hall. She tried to ignore him, but even from this distance, she could tell that he'd been crying, and it broke her heart.

She silently cursed herself. She shouldn't feel sorry for him. She shouldn't have such a strong urge to go to him and wrap him in her arms and tell him that everything would be okay. He was a murderer and a rapist and the father of her brother. How sick was it that she still wanted to be with him?

She couldn't deny that she missed him, though. She missed their late night talks and their games of Scrabble. She missed having sex with him and curling up with him in her bed. She missed the sound of his voice and the way he laughed.

Since learning everything about him and what he'd done, she'd been trying to come to terms with it all. She could handle the murders. She understood that he was sick and it couldn't be helped. It was what he'd done to her mom that she couldn't forgive. How could he do something like that to her? Sure, they hadn't really been an item when it happened, but that was no excuse. He had no right.

Still, there was a part of her that wanted to forgive him. After all, they were all stuck in this house together. She couldn't keep avoiding him. It made sense to forgive him so that they could share the house in harmony, but her stubborn nature was keeping her from doing it.

How did one forgive their ex-boyfriend for being a murderous, raping monster? Violet didn't think it was possible.


End file.
